Wireless communication networks provide one or more communication services to mobile stations. These communication services can include voice interconnect calls, voice push-to-talk calls and non-voice data services. Voice interconnect calls are full-duplex calls and are the type commonly provided in wireless communication networks. Push-to-talk (PTT) voice calls are half-duplex calls and historically have only been provided on a limited number of wireless communication networks, such as the iDEN® network owned and operated by Sprint Nextel Corporation.